Leo Shevett
'''Leo Shevett '''is a Mahjarrat character played by RsWolfie. Appearance Clothing Leo dresses light, as he prefers speed. He wears a loose, silk shirt, styled so that it is open to reveal his torso. His legs are covered in a pair of denim trousers, though it being fairly loose, yet fit to size for easy movement. He has silk socks underneath his boots. The boots themselves are leather, though a thin steel plating is there, mainly for slightly stronger protection. He wears two steel wrist braces, one on each arm, that are mainly used for easy deflecting against blades; his only protection in melee combat. Weapons Leo's main weapon would be his well-crafted bow, fletched from a normal tree found in Gielinor. Matching his bow are arrows, fletched from the same wood and tipped with standard quality steel. He carries a leather quiver on his back, it being slung across his torso. His side weapon, in case he should be working on stealthy manors or forced into a short distance fight, is his steel dagger, it sheathed on the side of his denim trousers at the thigh area. The sheath itself is a tough hard leather. When in notable fights, he carries his magically enhanced bow, which is notably blue instead of the normal wood's brown color. He also carries a quiver filled with magically imbued arrows, usually each diverse in effects. He still carries his dagger, though due to a recent transaction, he carries a steel rapier, which he still barely knows how to use. Jewelry Leo isn't much of a jewelry person, though he does carry one thing. Around his neck is a necklace made from pure onyx and gold. Nothing special dignifies the jewelry, aside from it being one of the only things he really cared. He often refers to it as his good luck charm. Facial Leo has a beautiful black gem on his forhead, due to being of the Mahjarrat race. His jaw bone is strong and showing and connects with his chin perfectly. His nose is pretty average, not too thin, not too sharp, as is his chin. His eyebrows are slightly thin and more angled than curved. His complection is fairly light, though many can be lighter. His eye color is a deep black color, as black as tar. Bodily Leo's body, dispite his agile preference, is fairly fit, him using his muscle for both speed and strength. He keeps himself built to make up for his lack of sword skill, so that should he ever not have his dagger for what ever reason, he could fight with his brute strength. He has not a scar on him, for now, as he doesn't try to get himself into many troubling situations. He stands 6'5, average for the normal life form, and weighs around 180 pounds. Personality Leo is very calm, yet hasty. He is quick-witted and has a very cautious outlook to the world. He knows that his race is feared, though he takes no advantage of this, as he tries to stay ordinary, like many should be. He is very open-minded to many subjects and to life itself. He is definetly not the type of person to be called mean or disrespectful, as he has very strong manners, despite his race. He is slightly protective over many things in life, though he's also smart enough not to risk his life for anything stupid or redundant. He is quite often independant, though he welcomes conversations, should they occur. Others Strengths As many Mahjarrat, if not all, Leo possesses the ability to wield magicks without the aid of runes. Tied with this, he is a strong fire mage, and even has adapted the use of electricity into his skills. His archery skills are astouding, being taught for a very long time. His hand-to-hand combat is nothing but average, though his strength is something to avoid. Though he doesn't use it much, Leo also possesses the ability to Shape-Shift and to Teleport short distances, as well as long. He is of average speed, though when prompted he could run faster than an ordinary human, though not quite reaching the speed of an elf. His cunning, fast reactions, and guile have all proved him well in the past. He is fluent in both his common and ancient tongue. Weaknesses Leo lacks much use with blades. Be it sword, hasta, spear, rapier, or katana, he will not be able to fight well with it. He's proven that he can't even hold an axe properly, much less use it. The only blade he has shown skill with is the dagger, and even then, not much. While his archery skills are amazing, he equally is frustrated with the inability to work a proper crossbow. His accuracy with throwing weapons is slightly off, as are many. His skills in magick, side for the ones mentioned before-hand, are petty and worse than rudimentary. Biography Childhood Leo was born in Yanille on an average cloudy day. His birth was fairly normal, his parents watching over him since he came out of the wound. Xeon and Mabelle cared for him dearly, and both began to spoil him. They only bought him the finest of clothing, even as a baby, and ensured that anything he wanted, he received. He cried much as a baby, though each time he did, he would be soothed by Xeon's mental magicks. He began crawling at a mere two months, and he finally stood up at just under a year old. Just ten minutes after standing up, Leo took his first steps forward. He was congratulated instantly and overwhelmed with gifts after his first step. Leo grew up fairly normal, his parents usually always home to care for him. Though he was early in the physical aspect, it seemed as though Leo refused to speak. He learned to read perfectly, though even after reading his first complete chapter book at age four, he hadn't spoken a word. Though soon, Mabelle and Xeon adopted a baby girl. The girl was no older than a few months, and her named was Katherine. Katherine was a pale baby, though she was beautiful. Leo felt very protective of his new-found sister. Life continued normally, Leo still wordless. He was sent to an Academy at age eleven. There, Leo picked up on his reading and vocabulary. He grew very found of literature. While his excelling subject was Literacy, Leo was fair with his remaining classes. He was the envy of his school in physical education, as he proved he was fairly fast and strong. He completed an obstacle course, which was estimated to have a fifteen minute completion time, in just four minutes, exactly nine minutes faster than the runner up. In this class, he was always picked first during games. He even made a friend, whom was Elven, named Jack. Jack was the only one that Leo spoke to, and even then, he spoke very little. His parents were relieved when they heard of his new friendship and his ability to speak. Jack and Leo stood close by throughout most of their childhood. Katherine was eventually enrolled in the Academy Leo was enrolled in. Her beauty was astonishing, and even Jack was slightly dumb-founded by it. Leo was still very protective of his sister. Whenever someone went to touch her inappropriately or went to flirt with her, he always gave them a cold-hearted glare to lead them off. It always worked. Jack however, tried nothing of the sorts. Leo was very appreciative. By the time Leo was seventeen, he had graduated from his school with Jack. He regretted leaving Katherine there alone, knowing she would have a good four years of life without him being able to protect her. Though he just sucked it up and moved on. He and Jack enrolled into a college based on archery, both fairly interested in it. While Jack excelled in the subject with his precise eyes, Leo found himself unable to keep up. He was frustrated, and eventually left the college from his frustration. Even through his leave, however, he kept in contact with Jack. They were good friends, and Leo needed it. When Xeon found out of Leo's dropping out, he was slightly angered, and from there, Xeon began teaching Leo archery in his own ways. Leo not being rushed in classes helped him greatly, and soon enough, he successfully got a perfect torso shot on a dummy made from straws. The training continued, and before he knew it, Leo was eighteen. Adulthood Leo's marksmanship increased greatly as he aged. By the time he aged nineteen, Leo made his farthest arrow shot 342 feet. However, his love for archery led him to forgetting about Jack, and soon enough they lost contact. Leo's lessons in archery soon began to cease as Xeon and Mabelle began to get into arguments. The arguments would start off small, though over time, they would escalate greatly. It reached the point when Xeon and Mabelle would argue for hours a day. However, the pointless arguments weren't what troubled Leo. One day, Katherine got home from the Academy, looking rather tired. As she slugged her way into the house, Leo could easily see three large blood clots on her neck. Though not questioning her, Leo took the marks into account and proceeded to self-teach himself archery. Once he was confident with his accuracy, he followed Katherine to school, keeping himself on the rooftops of the buildings near her. He saw her approach the academy's front door, though just before she entered, a man shoved her out. Leo recognized the man as one of the old freshmen from when he graduated. His name was Max. He saw Max accompanied by three other men. He barely recognized any of them, though he could point out many aspects about the men, such as their common jackets. Max grabbed Katherine's waist, going to pull her closer, though only for the girl to back away. Leo watched from the rooftop as the harrassment occured, already knotching a makeshift wooden arrow onto his bow. He aimed it from the roof, waiting. Max went to grab Katherine's wrist, successfully, and pulling her to his body. He then forced a kiss onto her lips. Leo saw Katherine stomp on the man's foot as he released her, her stumbling back. Max growled slightly, unsheathing a dagger made from steel. Leo watched as one of Max's men tried to calm him, to no avail. Max took a step forward, dagger raised. Leo took no time for hesitation. He fired the makeshift arrow at Max and ducked behind the wall on the roof quickly. He heard Max scream out. He knew it was time to flee. He slowly crawled away from the roof and exited using a scaffolding, heading home. Leo passed the day recollecting his thoughts about the murder he did, and when Katherine got home, she had not a blood clot on her. Leo was happy, though Katherine pulled him aside after dinner, a serious look on her face. She explained to him that the whole school knew it was him who shot the arrow and that he would be attacked by Max's entire gang, which consisted of fourteen people. Leo took the information with only a nod. Unsure of what to do, Leo talked to his father about the situation. After a short dicussion, both Xeon and Leo followed Katherine to school the next day. When they got to the rooftop, Leo took his previous position with the bow as he watched Katherine approach the academy's doors. She walked in without a problem. Leo sighed with relief, he and his father heading off to the scaffolding. An arrow whizzed through the air before hitting Xeon just below the shin. Xeon growled in pain as he collapsed to a knee. Leo glanced to the direction of where the arrow was shot, seeing four people in red jackets all holding bows. They each fired their arrows. Xeon held up his hand, releasing a giant jet of flame. The ffire burned away the incoming arrows quickly. Xeon yelled for Leo to run, which Leo did, not glancing back as he fetched for his mother. He felt like nothing but a coward as he did. He found her, and after only a minute of explaining what had happened, she grabbed his shoulder and teleported them both to the exact spot where Xeon was. Xeon was on both knees, a group of nine surrounding him. He seemed weak and stressed. Before Leo could take a step forward, an arrow was fired, it piercing directly through Xeon's skull. Mabelle yelled in anger, throwing Leo aside as she charged magicks. Each of the gang members charged at her, blades raised. From a distance, archers began to knotch arrows into their arrows. Mabelle roared in a fit of rage, extending her hands outward to her prey. As they approached and slashed at her, a large crackle burst from her hands, followed by many others. Electricity surrounded her palms, herself firing outward as the group of eleven were electricuted to crisp. The archers all took aim, Leo giving his mother a fair call of warning. She only growled as she glared at the building the archers were on. Holding a hand to the building, the ground began to shake. In a matter of seconds, the building the archers used for shelter was literally imploded as they all fell into the rubble of a catastrophe. Leo and Mabelle fled the scene with Xeon's corpse with just a teleport. When they arrived at the house, Mabelle broke down in tears. Leo gave her the space she needed. After an hour of silence, Mabelle planned the burial. Katherine had gotten home soon after, being released after the massive building collapse. They fled the area soon after the burial of Xeon, which consisted of nothing much more than a load of tears and a spade. Life proceeded simple afterward. Katherine left the house in search for adventure as Leo begged his mother to teach him the feat of magicks she had performed. After a long convincing plead, he finally convinced her. Thus, the next one hundred and three years, Leo spent perfecting his archery and fire-lightning magicks. In the large span, he also learned how to properly use a dagger, though blades much larger than that he could barely even hold properly. After his perfecting in the skills he liked, Leo left Mabelle to her life as he proceeded with his own. Now age 127, Leo found hiimself practicing old tricks. He began writing books, as he was always a fan of literature, as well as poems. He finished many books, mostly based around the tales of dragon riders. It had always interested him. However, even after this, Leo grew bored. Now, at age 132, Leo still looks for something exciting to do with himself. Leo eventually found himself in Al Kharid. Knowing his true intent, he applied and was accepted as a guard. Quickpass due to lost details: -Met a lady named Avri, whoms voice is beautiful and he fell into affection easily -She rejected him -He began swordsmanship practice -He challenged the Emir Kato to a duel The duel took place at the Duel Arena. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Rangers Category:Male